Forever and A Day
by oh-mii-gosh
Summary: Bella is the hot, new, sexy latina in Forks High who can dance and flip like nobodies business. Can she with the help of her two sisters Alice and Rosalie rebuild the rep of the cheer team as well as win over a certain green eyed jock..?
1. Prologue

**Hey..!**

**So this is my first fan fiction story so I really hope you like it. This will be a Bella/Edward story with A/J, R/EM and C/ES.**

**Anyway here it is..!**

**Enjoy…..**

****……****

**Prologue.**

Call me materialistic but up until not so long ago my life revolved around money, appearance and myself. So you could say I was selfish and vain, but really I just didn't know any other way of life. It was how I was brought up since I was three years old.

That was until found out that my mother was shipping me and my two sisters off to live with my Dad in Forks, Washington. I mean eww can you say green much..? Ugh!

Before I found this out my life was a breeze, as easy as breathing. I got everything I could have ever asked for and more without so much as lifting a finger. After all isn't that what rich step-daddies are for? Buying you the world so that you would like them? Psh….duh!

But that when it happened. My whole life was turned ass ways up and I was left with the only thing I was actually good at to help rebuild a reputation. I helped a team to get back in winning shape so they could show other what they were really made of. After all at the time I had nothing to loose. It felt as if the whole world was on my shoulders waiting for the new girls to slip up. But I pulled through it, we pulled through it and in the end we came out stronger on the other side.

So what if I found my true family, kick-ass friends and a solid future with the love of my life by my side along the way?

The day my so called perfect life was pulled out from underneath me was the day that I got everything I could have ever asked for without knowing it.

And I worked my damn ass of for it too!

**…..**

**So….hit or miss?**

**What did ye think? I would really appreciate some reviews or even flames to tell me what you all though of it!**

**As soon as know what some of ye think I will update with the first chapter.**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx**


	2. Bad News

Hey its me again..!

This is the first chapter of Forever and a Day so I hope you all like it and that I get a better response then the prologue!

So I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter so….

I do no own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story as they are the property of S. Meyer!

So here goes nothing…..

Enjoy….

Chapter one. Bad news!

"**What the hell happened to familia siempre se pegan, eh?" I shrieked "you cant do this to us!"**

**Here we were the five of us me, Alice, Rose, Renee and Phil fighting for a lost cause. We knew we were going to end up living with Charlie but we weren't going down without a fight.**

**Renee and Charlie were my birth parents but when I was five my mom left Charlie and brought me with her and I haven't seen Charlie since. So it has been twelve long years since I've seen him and call me dramatic but I cant even remember his face. **

**Rosalie-or Rose as she likes to be called- was my step sister. My mom met Phil about five years ago when both me and Rose were 12 and instantly hit it off. Rose was Phil's daughter from another marriage- Roses' mother- but unfortunately she had died about three years before Renee and Phil had met. Since the day me and Rose met we instantly became friends and have been practically attached at the hip ever since then.**

**About a year after Renee and Phil had met they were married and decided they wanted to have a baby together, unfortunately after a few months trying my mom found out that they couldn't have children. We were all pretty devastated until my mom came up with the idea to adopt. We all thought it was a great idea and my mom and Phil went out straight away to an agency to get the papers.**

**In the beginning they wanted to adopt a baby but as soon as they walked in to the orphanage (is that what its called) **and saw thirteen year old Alice the couldn't bare to leave her behind. Ever since the day Renee and Phil brought her home me, Rose and Alice became inseparable.

Before I was born my mom had lived by herself in Spain. She had been born and raised there but unfortunately she had no more family left. Charlie had gone on vacation to Spain for his birthday and had met Renee there who at the time was a barely English speaking waitress. Apparently at the time they believed it was love at first sight but according to my mom it was probably the fact that he was the first person she had ever seen that looked like a milk bottle compared to all the other tanned bodies. Being both young and stupid they married two months later and got pregnant with me within a few weeks. Once I was born my mom having no relatives left wanted to keep her Spanish heritage in me. So during the five years that she was with Charlie. We live with a friend of hers in Spain every summer. So in no time I was and still am to this day fluent in Spanish with a tinge of and accent to my voice.

I grew up talking to my mom in Spanish and my dad in English. It always felt like I had a special connection with my mom kind of like we shared something that no one else had. Charlie and I weren't really all that close but we did have this special song that he wrote that he and I would sing together. It bugs me to no end that I cant remember the song bar a few random lines or words.

Growing up my mom had been trained as a cheerleader so once I was old enough to walk she enrolled me in Gymnastic and dance classes. My mom taught me everything I know about cheerleading and always helped me to practice. Cheerleading has always been the most precious thing in my life as it is the one thing that I am good at. I can dance and flip myself in the air in more ways than you could possibly imagine.

You might presume that I am some blonde bimbo trying to be popular but the fact is that I am quite the opposite. Plus it doesn't hurt that you become practically the queen bee in the school.

I am a proud brunette with a rockin' Latino body- curvy hips, big boobs and an ass that even Kim Kardashian would be jealous of- without looking like I've had plastic surgery (which I haven't). I have long naturally wavy hair that stops just at the tops of my hips with a fringe that can be made into a side fringe. I take after my mom in the way that I have dark russet coloured skin and sparkly brown eyes.

Growing up without a father figure was hard but having that connection with my mom made just a bit easier. It wasn't much easier fir Rose and Alice either.

Rose was like a goddess, like every mans fantasy girl. She had long, waist length blonde hair and the most unusual violet eyes. Her birth mother- Phil's first wife- had been brutally murdered before Renee and Phil met. She was one tough chick ill give her that.

Alice didn't have it much easier either. Both her parents were killed when she was four and she ahs been past from foster home to foster home since she met Renee and Phil when she was thirteen. She is absolutely tiny standing at 4'9" compared to my 5'7" and Rose's 5'9". she had raven black spiky hair and bright hazel eyes. Her complexion was almost pixie like in a way. Both Alice and Rose were both much prettier that I was but they both insisted that I was just as gorgeous if not more.

Once they both came into my life I taught them everything I new about cheering. They both liked to focus their preferences which was tumbling for Rose and flying for Alice where as I liked to do both since my height and small build allowed me to do so. Cheering also helps us to maintain our toned bodies without looking like wrestlers since we practice and train about five times a day six days a week.

I also taught them some basic Spanish so they could understand the jist of a conversation and also since the fact that I don't like to curse so if im angry I tend to give out and mumble in Spanish which annoys them to no end. I like to let people know that I am a proud Latino and im not ashamed of my background.

Our present school here in Phoenix, Arizona is getting back to school in 10 days after the summer holidays. I cannot wait to see all my friends and continue my post as head cheerleader to get the team in shape for nationals and hopefully be All-stars this year yet again. I think its fair to say that a lot of teams would kill to have the three of us on their team. Between our good looks, my choreography, stunts and flying we are pretty desirable. Our names a pretty well known in the world of cheerleading.

Coming back to the present my mom has just told us that her and Phil are going travelling the world for the next two years. We were pretty well of considering the fact that Phil was CEO of his company Dwyer Corporations and that my mom was a interior decorator second in the world to Esme Collins or Cotter or something like that. We have met her once or twice and she is an awesome woman who is married with three kids of her own. So my Renee and Phil could travel without the need to work or anything like that.

Since Renee and Phil announced the fact that we were moving to live with Charlie we instantly protested and seeing as I couldn't even remember him, Rose had never met him in person and that Alice had never even heard his voice we had a pretty good argument. As soon as she announced the news we instantly protested.

"What happened to familia siempre se pegan, eh?" I shrieked. "you cant do this to us we are just starting our junior year in high school. We have a life here with friends and a reputation to with hold."

"no empiece que conmigo Isabel" she said sternly, glaring at me. "you know that family means everything to me especially you guys but don't you think that its time ye all got to know Charlie a bit more? Besides im sure you can join the squad in Forks"

Alice, Rose and I all snapped our heads to look at Renee like she was nuts.

"WHAT?" we screeched in unison. _Forks?_

"I am NOT walking around in muck and dirt all day" Rose yelled.

"Are you serious? They don't even have shops there besides a thriftway. Where will we shop?" Alice cried. Even Rose and I rolled our eyes at that one.

"Mamá, what about our cars? Our shoes they'll be covered in mud. It rains like all the time in Forks!" I whined.

Renee sighed lacing her fingers with Phil's on her lap.

"Girls you and I both know that its sunny most of the time in Forks**(different forks then the one in the book). **It only rains very rarely there. Please girls it would really mean a lot to me and Charlie. He really wants to get to know ye more, especially you Bells you haven't seen him in twelve years. Please. por favor chicas?"

OMFG I couldn't believe it, she was playing the guilt card. Renee never uses the guilt card unless she's desperate. She must really want to get rid of us. No one could turn on the waterworks like Renee could. She knew she would get what she wanted.

Rose, Alive and I looked at each other and then back to Renee and Phil. Just as we opened our mouths to protest she cut us off with renewed determination shining clear in her eyes.

"no más chicas. It has already been arranged and confirmed. You have three days to say goodbye to your friends, pack up your stuff and load up your cars. You are going to live with Charlie in Forks. Eso es final"

Great. I couldn't wait….

NOT.

**…..**

**Translations.**

**Familia siempre se pegan? Eh?- Family always stick together.**

**No empiece que conmigo Isabel- do not start that with me Isabella.**

**Mamá- mom**

**Por favor chicas- please girls**

**no más chicas- no more girls**

**Eso es final- that's final**

**So hit or miss….**

**What did you all think?**

**Did ye like it?**

**don't kill me if the Spanish is wrong as I used Google translator. Oh and I know nothing about cheerleading so don't kill me over that either.**

**I hoped ye all liked it and that ye review to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx**


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey so this is chapter 2!

This chapter is really just a filler at the moment because I have to get the story started before I can get on with the romance and cheerleading..!

Feel free to let me know if any of the Spanish is wrong or you spot something that doesn't make any sense!

This chapter is way longer so I hope you like it!

Enjoy…..

**…..**

Chapter two-home sweet home.

**Oh My Gosh…**

**Do you know how long it takes to pack up your whole room by yourself? With no help? Alone?**

**Too effing long that's what….*pout***

**Ugh…I've been up in my room for the last six hours straight packing and I'm still not finished. I've only gotten through my shoes and clothes so far.**

**Something you should know about me is that I love to shop. I absolutely love it but I'm not obsessive or anything. Like any girl I cannot resist a good bargain or a gorgeous pair of shoes. It also helps that Phil gave us an unlimited credit card a while ago so all we have to do is swipe it and he pays for it with no questions asked.**

**After cheerleading and dance. Shopping is definitely my next passion and of course I share this love with Alice and Rose. We love to wear clothe that show off our toned bodies and flat stomachs. Alice is probably the most passionate out of all of us about shopping, she lives for it after cheer. Actually she's kinda scary crazy about it sometimes but lets just keep that between you and I yeah?**

**When we shoe shop we mainly buy heels-the higher the better. Once we hit the age of fifteen the three of us started to wear heels and since then I have never worn a pair then were under four and a half inches high. Its my motto that if your gonna wear heels there's no point in it unless they are actually high. I'm constantly wearing heels unless I'm at practice.**

**We also passed our passion for fashion onto Renee and I'm not afraid to say that most of the time she looks hot for a mom.**

**Anyway after finally finishing packing early on Friday morning we loaded as much stuff into each of our cars as possible as the rest of it was shipped over.**

**Over dinner last night we decided that since the drive to Washington takes two days the we would drive straight until we get to the outskirts of Washington and the stop at the first hotel we see. Then as soon as we have rested and changed the next day we would drive the remaining two hours to Charlie's house bright and early.**

**So finally when all of our stuff was loaded into the cars we made our way inside to have a quick breakfast**

**Renee and Phil had decided that they would drive with us as far as the hotel in Washington, so once we were all changed into comfortable driving sweats we got into our cars. Renee and Phil were taking Alice's prised yellow Porsche which left her pouting in the passenger seat of my car looking like a three year old boy. Great. Just what I needed.**

"**Suck it up" I told her through the window getting annoyed at the thought of her pouting for the whole trip. "dejar de actuar como un bebé".**

**Fishing my keys out of my pocket I climbed into my baby. My metallic blue convertible Corvette. We hit the road straight away just as the clock struck 9.30am on my dashboard.**

**Soon enough Alice had the radio cranked up blaring out Justin Bieber's new album 'My World'.**

**Seeing as it would take us about thirty two hours to get to Washington we decided to take turns driving and watching out to make sure that Rose was following us. We had yet to buy a second Sat. Nav. For Roses car so at the moment she was following us. Renee and Phil new where to go already so they left about a half hour before us to get the hotel booked in and the rooms ready.**

**Alice decided to play eye spy once the album had run its course which with Alice was a very difficult game. She could spot things in the tiniest places that you hadn't even known were there let alone seen. We had rose on speakerphone on the handset so she participated until she got bored. Needless to say that kept Alice occupied for the remainder of the trip.**

**It was late Saturday afternoon when we arrived to the hotel and as soon as we crawled up the stairs we all collapsed into one bad not even bothering to undress before falling into a coma like sleep.**

"**Despertarse, tenemos que ir" my mother sang barging into out room. She was dressed to the T wearing jean Capri's, a navy shirt with strappy grey heels and a cream scarf. She was way to happy for it being so early. Wait…what time is it?………9.15am is she nuts? Insane?**

"**Desaparece Mamá" I grumbled "It's way too early"**

"**would you two stop with the gibberish and piss off or shut up" Rose snapped.**

"**OMG I'm finally gonna meet with Charlie today. Lets go. Come on" Alice squealed. Springing out of the bed to the bathroom.**

**Rolling out of bed I quickly showered and put on my outfit that I had packed into my overnight bag before we left. I put on a long white baggy t shirt, skin tight jeans and these gorgeous brown ankle boots with a killer six inch heel. I put in my gold Juicy hoops and grabbed my brown tote. Oh yeah another thing you need to know about me is that I always wear hoops. They're like my statement on each outfit I wore.**

**Alice came out with Rose wearing a white printed tank top, extra tight black jeans and knee high black boots. She also wore gold rope hoops and a pink tote purse. **

**Rose wore grey skinny jeans, a gold top, grey and gold knee high boots and a grey bag. She had gold hoops in too. Bidding goodbye to Renee and Phil with promises of phone calls and e-mails we all got into our cars and I led the way to Charlie's house. **

**Crap. I was really nervous and I could tell that by the way Alice and Rose were in no rush to object to my slow driving that they were too. I repeatedly ran my tongue bar over my lips, it was a nervous habit I picked up. I hated the damn thing put stupidly bet against Alice and I lost so she and Rose made me get it done and I wasn't allowed to take it out.**

**Pulling into Charlie's street I noticed a lot more houses on the way then there was before. There were teenagers hanging around in groups staring curiously at our cars and older couples sitting in porches. Parking in front of the house I took in the house that had never changed. I had cream coloured overlapping walls and white windows and doors. It had a side wrap around porch and a big front and back lawn on either side.**

"**tomar una foto va a durar más tiempo" I grumbled stepping out of the car and joining Alice. She giggled knowing by my tone that I was being sarcastic.**

"**Lighten up Bells honey, you'd be curious too" she chided. She had me there.**

**Rose also noticed the stares as soon as she stepped out of the car too and turned around to our new nosy neighbours.**

"**Have you nothing better to do?" she barked. "Quit staring"**

**She came over to us and took mine and Alice's hands. My head snapped up at hearing an amused chuckle in front of me. There stood Charlie in some typical Forks clothes nervously fidgeting with his shirt.**

"**Bells" he whispered. I could see the emotion burning behind his eyes. Running up to him I quickly engulfed him into a tight hug.**

"**Papá" I choked suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "su tan bueno verte" his grip tightened on me understanding my words just as two more wrapped around us both. Sniffling I stepped back and motioned for Rose and Alice to make introductions.**

"**Its so good to finally meet you Charlie im Alice and this is Rosalie but you can call her Rose"**

**They both shook his hand and kissed his cheek.**

"**I'm so glad you've chosen to live with me for the next two years" he announce. "You don't know how much this means to me"**

**I internally snorted. Right. Like we actually had a choice. After grabbing all our luggage Charlie showed us all to out rooms. Walking into mine I gasped loudly almost choking on air. The walls of my room were a soft cream colour contrasting nicely to the plush gold carpet on the floor. My bed was black wrought iron head and foot boards woven into intricate designs. The right wall was full covered in black shelving units for my books and . There was a plasma screen television artfully placed in the centre. On the opposite wall there a desk with my laptop waiting on it and a separate vanity with a matching chair. Noticing two doors there I walked into the first one nearly having to cover my eyes. It was a bathroom. Score. One to myself, I thought. It was wall to wall decorated in white paint and furnishings. Walking through the next door I gasped again. It was a large walk in closet. The walls were purple and the front one was hot pink. There were hangers and shelves for all my shoes and clothing and accessories. There was also a polka dotted bench sitting in the middle of the room.**

**Spinning around I launched into Charlie's arms who was leaning against the door smiling amusedly.**

"**Gracias, muchas gracias" I whispered in his ear. "You didn't have to do all this"**

**He smiled. "Your welcome, but I didn't really do it. A friend across the street insisted on doing up all of your rooms saying that ye all needed you own spaces"**

**I thanked whatever person did this and made a mental note to find out who she was. I smiled kissing Charlie's cheek just as two bodies flew into the room squealing and nearly knocking Charlie over.**

"**Jesus" he winced. "I knew ye trained but I didn't know such small girls could be so strong" we all laughed at the misconception. It happened a lot.**

**Charlie left soon after leaving us to unpack and get settled in. I smiled noticing all my stuff had arrived before us. It didn't take that long seeing as Alice insisted on colour coordinating all of our wardrobes. Coughweirdocough.**

**We all had our first day of school tomorrow so we laid them out on the benches in our own closets. Just as the three of us flopped down on the closest bed the doorbell rang causing the three of us to groan loudly. Alice trudged down the stairs with us following behind to open the door. Two girls about our age were jumping up and down staring at us in awe. They were very pretty dressed in summer dresses and heels. There was one stunning red head and another that was a caramel blonde colour.**

"**Oh my gosh" the blonde squealed. "what are you guys doing here. We saw you on the TV last fall, ye were amazing. We need a favour…"**

"**Knock off the noises" Rose snapped. "What do you guys want?"**

**Glaring at her I invited them into the dining room and asked the same question.**

"**I'm Angela and this is Kate" The red head spoke." We are the captain and vice captain of the Forks High cheer team. We saw you guys pulling up and we came up with this idea….."**

**Kate finished "We want Bella as our head cheerleader and coach and we want Rosalie and Alice for vice captains. We suck. Really bad right now. We need you guys to make us popular and good again"**

**It was as if the heavens opened up and angels sang out Hallelujah. It was a miracle. Thank you Jesus.**

"**Definitely"**

"**sí, sí, sí"**

"**Hell yeah"**

**Bouncing up and down we all chatted excitedly for the next few hours deciding on practices schedules and rules. Practices would be Wednesday, Thursday and Friday before school for an hour and then every day after school for two and a half. Catching sight of the time out of the corner of my eye I politely asked the girls to leave so that we could catch some sleep. After bidding goodnight to Charlie we all crawled up the stairs.**

**We all climbed into Rose's bed together deciding that we would need the comfort of each other.**

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep.**_

**No, no, please let me sleep. So tired.**

"**Rise and shine my lovelies its time to shoe Forks High what we are made of" Alice giggled hopping put of the bed and out the door. I followed suit hopping into my shower. I let the hot water relax my tense muscles and calm my nerves. Stepping out I wrapped my hair in a towel and slipped on some underwear. I did my make up in the vanity choosing to give myself a smoky brown and gold eye and framing it by adding mascara to my long thick eyelashes. Leaving my hair down to dry into my natural soft curls I walked into my closet. Picking up my out I slipped**

**on my dark, low rise, ass hugging jeans and my cropped peach top with brown designs on it that stopped at the bottom of my ribs showing of my toned stomach. I slid on my sexy brown opened toed ankle boots with a five and a half inch heel and popped in my silver hoops. I put in my silver tongue bar and my silver belly bar with a dangling love heart. Finishing it off with a thick pink gem bracelet and a pink tote I walked out of my closet. Alice and Rose were already there dressed and ready. Alice was in pink skinny jeans, a light pink and black printed tank, white snakeskin heels, love heart hoops and a silver bag and bangles on one wrist. Rose was wearing leather jeans, a yellow flowing top, black ankle boots with a killer heel, gold hoops and a gold tote bag.**

"**Lets go ladies we have got some jaws to drop" smirked Rose, sauntering out of the room while flicking her hair over her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled and Rose's self confidence and audacity. Stuffing my car keys in my pocket and placing my sidekick in my bag I followed them both down the stairs. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and greeting Charlie we all sat down for a quick and quiet bowl o cereal. Once I was done I handed Charlie my bowl as he was filling the dishwasher and his eyes zeroed in on my wrist while dropping the bowl.**

"**What the hell is that?" he roared furious.**

**Panicking I quickly looked down to see if there was a spider or something but quickly realised my mistake. For our 16th**** Birthdays last year Alice, Rose and I got tattoos on our wrists. We got Love on our right and Strength on our left wrists. These both signified how hard we all had it growing up without a complete family but how we all felt the joy and happiness once we all became a family.**

_**Condenar.**_

**Not being able to think up a fast enough excuse I just rambled.**

"**Sorry Charlie we'll explain later" I rushed. "we're gonna be late, bye"**

**The three of us stumbled out of the kitchen in our heels and ran into our respective cars ignoring his yells of protest.**

**Pulling in next to Roses red BMW just as the bell rang we all ran through the deserted parking lot. We entered the office to see a small, stout, grey haired lady behind the counter.**

"**eh excuse me?" I said as she looked up and smiled. "we are new here so we need our schedules and maps if you don't mind"**

"**oh of course dears" she fluttered her hands over the desk retrieving three envelopes with out names on them. "here is everything you need. I'm Ms Cope the secretary so feel free to see me if you need anything. There might be someone outside to show you where to go if you get lost. Have a nice day now"**

**Taking our own envelopes we quickly compared our schedules. We had all the same classes except for sixth period when I had Biology and Alice and Rose had Home Economics.**

**Making our way through the deserted hall we could just make out Ms Cope yelling about the gym or something. Shrugging it off we continued down the corridors. Seeing a double door ahead we headed for it hoping to find someone on the other side.**

"**Well guys welcome the next two years of your lives" Rose grumbled. "I hope that there is at least some man candy around here"**

**We all laughed agreeing to that one. I turned around facing them while still walking backwards in my heels and threw my hands up in the air.**

"**I agree" I giggled dramatically. "Welcome to Forks High"**

**As I was halfway through my sentence I burst through the door still walking backwards and yelling. Rose and Alice gasped looking over my shoulders. Curious, I turned around only to be greeted by hundreds of faces staring at us. We were in what seemed to be a huge gymnasium. The principle and a few members of staff were in the middle addressing the students when we interrupted. Even though it was a sunny day outside everyone was in grey, navy or black with the exception of a few here and there. **

**What was going on? I thought.**

**Is something wrong?**

"**Que murió?"**

****…..****

**Translations.**

**Despertarse, tenemos que ir- wake up we gotta go**

**dejar de actuar como un bebé**- **stop acting like a baby**

**Desaparece-go away**

**tomar una foto va a durar más tiempo- take a picture it will last longer**

**su tan bueno verte- its so good to see you**

**Gracias, muchas gracias- thank you, thank you so much**

**Si-yes**

**Condenar-damn**

**Que murió-who died?**

**Whew! Jesus that took me hours to write!**

**So….hit or miss?**

**Did ye like it?Like I said above its really only a filler to get everything started.**

**Pics are up on my profile. I would appreciate any feedback or corrections anyone may have and I will be updating as soon as I hear back from ye!**

**Happy Monday! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx**


	4. Welcome to Forks High

So here is chapter three. I hope you like it.

Longer AN at the end.

Enjoy…

Disclaimer.

I do not own twilight nor any of the characters mentioned in this story. This story is purely fictional and has no relation to any one on purpose.

Wow I sounded kinda like a nun there.

Anyways…..Enjoy…

Chapter 3- Welcome to Forks High.

**Oh my god….. I think my face has actually gone purple..!**

**Can you say morto..!**

**After blurting out my last sentence the stares were all turned on me with looks of utter confusion. **

**All but three.**

**From the bleachers on the right hand side came three booming laughs. I wasn't counting on someone being able to understand me. Looking over I can see three insanely good looking guys. Like swoon worthy…**

**One was huge with muscles that you would see on wrestlers. He had short brown hair and two little dimples on his cheeks that we could see now that he was laughing.**

**The next guy was tall and had the whole surfer look going on. Was about the same height as the big guy with sandy coloured hair. Im not the kind of girl that likes that surfer look but im not gonna deny that it really works on him. One thing that I over looked at first glance was that he had almost the same russet coloured skin as me. Hmmm….**

**There was only one word I could use to describe the last guy.**

_**Day-um….**_

**Sweet Jesus that boy is fine. He has this whole just got out of bed thing going for him. He had the most unusual copper almost bronze hair that stuck up in every direction. He had a flawless face with high cheek bones, a strong jaw and a perfectly chiselled chin.**

**They were some of the only people in the gym that were actually wearing colours. They were all leaning against each other from laughing so hard, practically falling off their chairs. They were also getting some weird looks of students but not as bad as the amount of people staring at me still trying to figure out what I had said.**

**A throat cleared in the middle of the gymnasium and the three of us snapped out of our staring to see who is was.**

**Standing in the middle of the gym was what I am going to presume is the principle. He was giving us pointed stares and motioning for us to come over to him.**

**The only sound in the hall was now the sound of our heels clacking against the wooden floors and the murmurs of the surrounding audience. Stopping in front of the principle he spoke in hushed words.**

"**I'm guessing that you are our three new transfers?" he asked while we nodded. "Well then welcome to Forks High and can I say that that was some entrance you made!".**

**By the end of his sentence he was smirking at me while I blushed about ten different shades of red.**

"**Yeah sorry about that but we had no idea we were going" explained Alice. "I am Alice, this is Rose" she pointed to Rose who shook his hand quickly. "And this is Bella" I smiled and shook his hand also still not meeting his eyes.**

"**Eh we just moved from Phoenix" I stuttered. "we will be the new head cheerleaders and vice captains. We hope to whip this team into shape in time for nationals in six months".**

**A look of disbelief and humour flashed across his eyes which left me wondering if the girls meant what they said about the team majorly sucking.**

"**Yes Angela and Kate came to speak to me about it this morning" he smiled. "All I can say is good luck with that. Anyway I am just going to introduce you to the students and you can be seated"**

**Turning to face the still staring students he started to speak.**

"**Before I start this morning I would like to introduce you to our three new students. These girls just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. They will be joining our present juniors for the next two years. First we have Bella Swan who will be our new head cheerleader this year"**

**Gasped were heard around the room as I stepped forward and waved awkwardly. **

_**I guess they know who I am now.**_

"**Hola" I muttered.**

"**Next we have Alice Swan who will be our co-vice captain along with Rosalie Swan who will be our other co-vice captain."**

**They both stepped forwards waving like I did except they were full of confidence. More gasps were heard as they recognised them also.**

"**I expect that you will treat them nicely and answer any questions that they may have for you."**

**He motioned for us to sit down on the only empty seats at the first row of benches on the bleachers.**

**He continued to welcome back everyone from their summer holidays and to re-iterate the rules on school conduct.**

**Once the assembly was over he dismissed everyone to go to class. The three of us got up shooting each other panicked glances when we were approached by the three guys who were laughing earlier. The Blonde haired one stopped first in front of us and introduce them all.**

"**Hola señoras! My name is Jasper. This is Emmett" he pointed to the big burly guy who waved enthusiastically.**

"**And this is Edward" he pointed to the bronze haired god who smiled crookedly at us. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that his piercing green eyes remained on me for just a beat longer.**

"**Sorry about the laughing but that was just too funny" Jasper smirked at me.**

"**¿De donde tu eres?**_**" **_**he spoke directly to me.**

**I smiled recognizing his accent**_**.**_

"**Yo nací en Valencia al igual que mi mama." I replied. By now the others were staring at us curiously no longer able to follow the conversation.**

"**¿Enserio? !Yo nací Albacete que no es lejos de ahí!**_**" **_**he seemed genuinely surprised and excited that we were brought up living about an hour away from each other.**

"**Ay Dios mío. Eso esta super raro**_**". **_**Who would have known.**

**Rosalie huffed, the first to crack. "I hate it when you speak Spanish. Now we have to listen to the both of them doing it!"**

**Seeing the others dumbfounded expressions I explained.**

"**Guys we just discovered was that me and Jasper were born about an hour away from each other. Isn't that awesome"**

**Looking at the rest of the group I noticed Rosalie staring unabashedly at Emmett who was smirking back. Rosalie was trying to work her charm. All I can say now is good luck to Emmett.**

**Alice an Jasper were locked in some sort of stand off, staring intensely into each others eyes. Felling uncomfortable I quickly glanced up at Edward who was looking down at me with smouldering eyes. Clearing my throat awkwardly all four of them turned their eyes on me.**

"**Em we kinda have to get to class guys we don't wanna be late on our first day" Alice and Rose nodded reluctantly. **

"**But we'll see ye around maybe at lunch?" it would be nice to not have to sit by ourselves.**

"**Definitely" Edward spoke up for the first time. His voice was like velvet, soft and smooth. The guys pointed us in the right direction and we headed to our first class of the day.**

**The classes leading up to lunch were so repetitive. We would walk in together, get loads of stares, introduce ourselves and then almost fall asleep with boredom. Finally walking through the corridors we each let out a sigh of relief at the thought of food. We walked through the double doors and again we were met with stares and silence. Ok this was getting old.**

**Fast.**

"**Tu pensaras que ellos no tienen mas nada que hacer**_**" **_**I mumbled just loud enough for the people closest to me to catch what I said. Looking around the cafeteria it was pretty average there were a couple of round tables with chairs around them. **

**From across the cafeteria I saw Jasper waving us over. Nodding quickly we made our way over to the lunch line to get food. Picking up some pizza and fries we each made our way across the cafeteria to sit across from the guys. Sitting down I could feel the stares burning into my back and the gossip flowing around.**

"**So do you guys normally sit by yourselves or is this just a special occasion?" Rosalie smirked, locking eyes with Emmett.**

"**Nah your looking at the captain of the basketball team" He pointed to Edward who smirked beautifully. "And his team mates. Consider yourselves lucky ladies you should be lining up just to talk to us!" Emmett boasted while the rest of us rolled our eyes.**

"**Mmhm, maybe we should leave then huh?" Alice smiled, mischief glinting through her eyes. Jaspers head shot up and he practically screamed the word no at her. I bit my lip struggling to contain my giggles when I looked over at Rose and saw that she was biting her knuckles to stop hers. Catching her eye I couldn't contain it and both of us erupted into loud laughter. We practically had to lean on each the for support to stop from falling over when the doors to the cafeteria burst open. A group of about twenty guys and girls walked in with their heads down all but two blushing slightly. The cafeteria went silent putting a stop to Rose and my giggles. A couple of people started to insult loudly at the group and others just straight up booed them.**

_**What the**_**……**

"**Who are they?" I whispered across to the guys. They snorted quietly but quickly recovered to answer the question.**

"**They are our cheerleaders and your new team!" Edward snickered.**

"**WHAT?" Alice shrieked as she shot up from her chair. "That's the team?" **

**All heads turned towards Alice as did the squad in slight confusion. I then realised that I had seen none of them at the assembly this morning so they wouldn't have known who we were.**

**Rising from my chair I stalked over to the team. I had learned from past experiences that most teams worked better when they felt intimidated or under pressure.**

**Eying them up and down I took in everything from their posture to their horrid uniform.**

_**We're gonna have to do something fast about this lot **_**I thought silently.**

**Sticking my hand out I introduced myself.**

"**Hey, my name is Bella Swan, Im your new captain" I spoke with authority. Alice and Rose arrived next to me and introduced themselves also.**

**A stunning bleached blonde girl walked up to me and got right up in my face.**

"**Excuse me" she sneered. "But I don't remember that being decided".**

"**That's ok" I smiled condescendingly at her. "But that decision was made without you honey. Have you ever heard of me?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Good, then you know that I can make you into the best cheerleaders in the state" I smirked back at her.**

"**Everyone on this squad will now be in the gym for practise everyday after school for two hours and every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday mornings and hour and a half before school starts.**

"**Starting today we will meet in the gym so I can see to what standard ye are currently at!" I smiled at them all and turned my back to them to walk back over to the table. The others followed behind me.**

**I know you think that I came across really bitchy and harsh there but as I said most teams work better together when they are intimidated and pushed to their limits. I wanted to test them to see if they could last through all the training over the next six months. They needed to know who was boss.**

"**Prove it" That high pitched voice snarled again.**

**I whipped around to face the same girl again.**

"**Excuse me" I growled right back at her. I could feel Alice and Rosalie grab onto my arms to remind me where I was. **

"**Prove to me and everyone right here that ye are who ye say ye are and not bluffing!" she raised her voice so that the rest of the cafeteria could hear her challenge.**

"**Sorry Barbie, but I don't answer to you, in fact you now answer to me!, but what the hell who am I to resist the chance to make a fool of you" I turned around again ignoring her shout saying her name was Lauren. **

**The whole cafeteria was buzzing with anticipation and so was I. I loved to show people what we could do.**

"**Who has speakers?" Rosalie shouted while pulling her I-pod out of her bag. I didn't even listen to the reply's, all I could think about was the routine we could do. I was planning on showing everyone that we could dance as well as cheer. And we were going to do it in five inch heels…. Walking over to the middle of the cafeteria I snatched three hats of some wannabe gangsters and threw them to the girls. Turning to face everyone and sneer and 'Lauren' I shouted to get their attention.**

"**So you wanna see what we're made of huh? What'dya think girls?" I loved pumping the crowd up so that they would appreciate the routine more.**

"**I'd say we shoe 'em" Alice bounced. "In heels"**

**Smirking Rose sauntered over to flank my right while Alice went to my left. I whispered to them so no one could hear to do the hip-hop routine.**

**I had choreographed it only a week ago so this would be the first time anyone had seen it.**

**They nodded and Rose gave a thumbs up to some jock in the corner of the room. Glancing at the guys quickly they were all staring at us expectedly. I winked at Edward who smiled back encouragingly.**

**The music started and the cafeteria erupted into whoops and cheers. As soon as the right note hit we started to dance whipping our hats onto our heads sideways. **

**I loved this dance, it was a mixture of street and traditional hip-hop moves.**

**As we dance I locked eyes on Lauren who was staring with wide eyes and her mouth open. I smirked at her and she immediately regained composure and shot me a snide grin.**

**The dance got faster very gradually and we were almost half way through when I decided to add some tricks into it. Yanno just for fun….**

**I climbed up onto a table as the students cleared it off for me and continued to dance. Rose and Alice followed my lead already knowing what I was doing. **

**Looking back over to Lauren I noticed that she was now standing alone as the rest of the team had sat at a table to leave her rage.**

_**Perfect**_**… I thought. She was making it just a bit to easy. Continuing to dance I turned my back and did a high back tuck off the table. People were on their feet at this stage clapping to the music. Facing Lauren again I stopped dancing and ran as fast as I could (which was pretty fast considering I was wearing heels) towards her. She was now frozen to the spot looking like a deer caught in the head lights. About three metres from her I leaped high into the air and did a huge front tuck over her landing and going straight into a round-off to a back hand spring to a double twist. I stuck it perfectly of the other side and continued to finish off the dance while walking towards Alice and Rose. As the music stopped we turned our backs walking away from the students.**

**The whole place erupted into cheers I think I even saw some teachers mixed in there somewhere. Catching our breaths I walked over to Lauren.**

"**That's how you really do it, proof enough?" I snarled. Walking away again toward the girls and then to the guys table. **

**They were looking at us in astonishment and awe.**

"**Damn that was hot" Emmett mumbled. The other two merely nodded in agreement. Regaining there composure they shook their heads while mumbling silently under their breaths.**

"**That was awesome" Edward praised. "And pretty sexy"**

**I blushed at that as the bell rang and everybody quietened down to head out of the cafeteria. The six of us compared schedules and discovered that we all had class with at least one of us together. Edward and I had biology so we headed towards the labs chatting the whole way.**

**As we talked I decided that maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. I had a challenge ahead and the makings of a great friendship with some new people.**

**Welcome to Forks indeed…..**

**Translations.**

**¿De donde tu eres?-Where are you from?**

**I was born in Valencia where my mom was from-Yo nací en Valencia al igual que mi mama**

**¿Enserio? !Yo nací Albacete que no es lejos de ahí!-Wow! I was born in Albacete not far from there!**

**Ay Dios mío. Eso esta super raro**-**Oh my gosh! that's so weirdTu pensaras que ellos no tienen mas nada que hacer-You would think they had nothing better to do!-**

**Thank you kimicullen1721!**

**So…..hit or miss?**

**Did ye like it links to dance and flips on profile and I want to say a huge thank you to kimicullen1721 for the Spanish. She's awesome.**

**I hoped you liked it and will excuse any grammatical mistakes. Reviews would be nice for your opinions.**

**Im doing work experience in transition year at the moment so time is limited for a little while.**

**Will be updating soon.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Love yhoo**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx **


	5. First Practice

Hey sorry this is so late but I had to go over to London to visit my aunt for a few days.

Thanks again to kimicullen1721 for all the translations.

Longer authors note at the end.

So a couple of you were giving out about the bold font sorry about that my laptop went funny but hopefully its okay now. It doesn't actually go bold until I post it. And sorry about saying ye its just a habit from the way we talk here. Oops.

Enjoy………

Disclaimer.

I do not own twilight of any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 4: First Practice.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep……_

Ugh I officially hate mornings.

Hopping out of bed I quickly step into the shower trying to wake myself out of my sleepy stupor.

The rest of the day yesterday after the performance went rather quietly. The rest of the classes were fine. We talked more with the guys and found out about a back to school party Friday night.

Score!

Even the cheer meeting went rather smoothly. Well if you can call us kicking Lauren off the squad for slapping Rosalie but other than that…

We were talking about the schedules and the practices when she barged through saying that she needed beauty sleep. We gave her an ultimatum: sleep or cheer.

She chose to sleep….

Oh well.

After that tragic moment we I made them do a routine and to show us what standard they were at.

Oh My Gosh……I'm going to be really blunt here. They sucked.

Really bad. There was no tricks, no flyers and crappy dancing. I swear I nearly turned and ran out of the gym. Add that to the fact that we had to share the gym the basketball team who snickered the whole way through.

Since then I had been organizing the team. I had a little notebook full of who was going to be doing what, flyers, spotters and the people doing stunts.

Alice had taken it upon herself to redesign the uniform saying that the yellow was hurting her eyes and our chances of being taken seriously. I had rang Phil the night before and had asked him to sponsor us. The lack of flexibility and coordination was phenomenal so I had organized for the team to take part in various classes; ballet, yoga, gymnastics and trampoline. I had chosen different people to do the different classes. I wanted everyone to do ballet, the flyers to do trampoline, the guys to do yoga and everyone to do gymnastics. We were lucky that the team was small and even. We had twelve guys and now we had twelve girls. The basketball season didn't start until late October so we had about seven weeks to get a decent routine.

Hopping out of the shower I got ready for our morning practice where we would get started on everyone's strong points. Hopefully they would all agree with my plans.

Getting dressed I threw on some pink mini shorts, white tank, knee high socks, pink chucks and pink hoops. Applying my make up quickly I put my hair up in a high ponytail and slid in my tongue barbell. I put my clothes for the rest of the day in my cheer bag. Running down the stairs I noticed the time on the wall.

_Shit.._

I was already five minute late. Alice and Rose left a note in the coffee machine saying that they left and that they would get the team warmed up and stretching. Grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of water. I practically flew out the door and raced down the street in my car. Flying into the car park I parked next to Alice and Roses car. I rushed down the halls and burst through the double doors for a second day in a row. I dumped my bag in the corner and walked quickly over to the girls. They were dressed similarly to me. Alice was in blue mini shorts, knee high socks, white tank with a pineapple it and blue hoops. Rose was in black mini shorts, knee high socks, a white and black 'just do it' Nike tank.

"Thanks for waking me girls" I grumbled trying to ignore the catcalls coming from the basketball team. "Way to help me give a good first impression"

As they giggled I took over the stretches and started to talk to the team.

"Ok guys we have a plan to help us get better" _way better "_We are going to take some classes to help us with our techniques. Everyone is going to take gymnastics and ballet classes. I have picked out five flyers and they are going to take trampoline classes and guys are going to take yoga just for a little while to get some more flexibility.

"Alice has decided to redesign your uniforms" There was a unanimous mummer of agreement from everyone. "Rose is going to help all of you with some fashion advice. We really want to help you guys get your reputation back"

There was a few woops and hollers all round. We finished stretching and I decided to get started with positions.

"Ok have you ever had flyers on the team?" I asked. They shook their heads, no. "Have you ever had any air stunts?" They shook their heads no again. "So basically you're like a dance team that can stunt?"

Everyone looked away awkwardly. Wait a minute….

"Please tell me that someone can stunt" I begged. All heads were turned in one direction towards a tall tanned guy. Can someone say tall, dark and handsome alert. Scanning over him I noticed that his hand was intertwined with another girl, Leah I think her name was.

"Jacob can" she spoke out. She nudged him into the ribs so he would walk forward.

"Show me what you got" I encouraged. I was internally begging to the high heavens that he was good. Rose walked over to the Ipod docking station and scrolled through the ipod there and chose a song.

Jacob strolled over to the corner of the mats on the floor.

He took off….

_Dear lord…_

I nearly dropped to my knee and thanked God. Dang that boy can flip. He was throwing out straight backs, double backs, flips, front tucks and a lot more that was almost hypnotising. We were all cheering and encouraging and I could see that even the basketball guys were staring in awe. Emmett looked like he was drooling.

Once Jacob stopped I nearly lunged into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was so happy that we had something to work with. He just chuckled while his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. Grabbing my notebook out of my bag I changed a few things around and added names.

"Is there anymore hidden talents I should know about?" I asked aloud.

For the next ten minutes we sorted out partners, flyers, spotters and tumblers. If any of the stunts or dances were in pairs these would be who was with who:

Bella-James

Alice-Tyler

Rosalie-Mike

Angela-Ben

Leah-Jacob

Brooke-Eric

Tanya-Damen

Jessica-Jared

Victoria-Quil

Melissa-Embry

Kate-Garrett

Emily-Sam

I chose five flyers for normal routines. They would just do the basics like arabesque, cradles and Y stands.

Brooke-Eric

Tanya-Damen

Alice-Tyler

Kate-Garrett

Angela-Ben

For bigger stunts and more difficult flyer moves it would be;

Bella-James

Alice-Tyler

Leah-Jacob

Rosalie-Mike

"Ok does anyone have any problems with that?" I questioned. No one spoke out. That was a very good thing. We only had ten minutes left.

"Ok guys just before we go has anyone here actually supported a flyer before?" I asked. When no one spoke up I took that as a bad sign. I really needed to show the guys what they needed to do while supporting their partners. I could see the basketball guys packing up to go back to the locker rooms.

Wait a minute….

"EMMETT" I hollered. Seeing as Emmett was at the front of the group walking back the whole group nearly fell over themselves when he turned around. I waved him over while he told the team to wait for him on the bleachers.

"Hey there ladies" He sauntered over winking at Rose.

"Hey Em I really need your help. I need you to support me in the air." I pouted at him. He shifted for a few minutes before grinning like a mad man.

"Hell yeah B, what can I do?"

I showed him what to do which wasn't hard seeing as he was so strong. I turned to the team who had sat down in front of the basketball team on the bleachers.

"Okay spotters and flyers I need you to watch here for a sec" I shouted.

What I was going to do was a simple full up to stretch which wasn't that difficult but seeing as Emmett had never done it before made me kinda nervous. I ran my barbell over my lips anxiously out of habit. The gym quietened as Emmett gripped my hips roughly pulling me nearer to him.

"Jesus Emmett, would you like to leave bruises while your there?"

_Idiot.._

Putting his hand on the small of my back I leant back while bending my knees. I counted out loud to three and jumped backwards over his shoulders. He pushed me up in the air while I landed with one foot in his hand and the other one stretched up by me ear. Counting again aloud to three I cradled and landed in front of him again on the floor.

Squealing like Alice I jumped up and hugged him while his booming laughter rang around the room. The people sitting on the bleachers were clapping while murmuring in appreciation.

"¡Emmet eso estuvo brutal!" I shrieked. "Thank you"

He chuckled while patting my head. Shaking his head he waved his team over and headed back towards the locker rooms. As Edward walked over to him he threw me a wink over his shoulder while running his eyes over my body. Blushing I walked over to the bleachers and told everyone that we would meet again tomorrow after school.

Alice chattered next to me about what she planned on doing with the uniforms. In the changing rooms I changed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans, pink peep toe heels, a black and pin tank top, juicy buckle bracelets and I left in my pink hoops. We had to sprint through the corridors to get to English on time. We ran through the doors just before the teacher closed it and took the last three seats at the back of the room.

I tuned the teachers out during classes during lunch going through a new routine in my head. It needed to be simple, perfect, effective, easy to lear……

Whack..

While I was thinking I walked smack into someone. Looking up I saw it was one of the guys from the basketball team. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a handsome face. He looked kinda creepy the way he was staring at me.

"Hey I'm Royce" He said sticking out his hand. "You must be Bella" I shook his hand briefly while nodding.

"I was thinking we could go to the movies tonight. What do you say?" he asked with a cocky look in his eyes.

"Eh….sorry no I've gotta be somewhere!" I tried to walk past him but he stuck his arm out in front of me.

"Like where?" he squinted his eyes at me. Trying to come up with an excuse I stuttered lamely.

Then like my personal miracle Edward turned the corner about to walk past us. I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head towards me and I quickly mouthed _help_ to him. Nodding subtly he walked around Royce and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Mi héroe….

"Is there a problem here?" he asked glaring at Royce fiercely.

"No captain" he smirked. "We were just discussing details about our date tonight. Right Bella?"

He was looking at me daring me to deny it. I tucked myself more into Edwards side while shaking my head no.

He glared at me and took a step forward. Edward pulled me slightly behind him.

"I don't think so King, see you at practice" he snarled. Royce looked me dead in the eye before turning on his heel and stomping away.

Looking down at me briefly Edward lead me silently down the hall and into the cafeteria. It hadn't slipped my mind that he hadn't removed his arm from my shoulders. People whispered while we made our way to an empty table in the centre in the cafeteria. Sitting down across from me he sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry about Royce he's an ass who thinks the world revolves around him. I would have kicked him off the team long ago if he didn't have a killer arm" he rambled. "Are you okay?"

I nodded quietly, still bit shaken up over it. A couple of years ago I was mugged while I was walking home and since then I hadn't really been that close to a man. Rose and Alice were normally with me so I just got a bit caught off guard.

"Yeah" I said a bit breathlessly. "Thank you for saving me. It just brought up a few old memories."

I ran my tongue bar across my lip embarrassed. His eyes darted to my lips and darkened.

"What's that" He almost whispered.

"A tongue piercing" I explained. "I hate it but I lost a bet against Alice and Rose a while ago so I had to get it done as punishment"

He nodded still staring at my lips. We talked for a while longer until Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett joined us. Jasper sat down next to me and turned to face me.

"¿Tu vas al pari el viernes?" He asked. I perked up a bit more at the thought of a party. Maybe if we got a short routine together the team could do a little performance.

"Definitivamente_"_ I replied "En verdad que necesito enfocarme en otra cosa."

We talked for a while more until the bell rang and we split up for classes. Edward walked with me silently until we reached the door. He turned towards me before I could walk in.

"So since your going to the party on Friday" He started. "How about you let me take you to dinner before hand and you can come with me"

He was looking at me kind of sheepishly.

As if I could actually say no…

"Sure" I smiled "I'd love to."

He grinned happily at me while throwing his arm around my shoulder again. We walked up to our lab table and settled in ready for class. We talked a little while we waited for the teacher to come in. turns out that the party is on the beach down in La Push. As soon as the teacher walked in I pulled out my sidekick stealthily. I had no intention of listening to Mr Banner drone on. We swapped texts about Friday and found out that Emmett and Jasper were picking them up as well.

Before class was over I stuck it back in my pocket. I glanced over at Edward who was watching me with the hint of an amused smile tugging at his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled when he shook his head at me.

_Swoon.._

I wonder how he will react when he knows that I have my bellybutton pierced too….

I can't wait until Friday….

**…..**

So what did you all think….hit or miss?

Pictures up on my profile check um out please and thank youJ

Again sorry about the delay I was in London for a couple of days. I nearly died over there when I realised that my Aunt had no wi-fi

But the shopping made up for it. I was actually born in London and no disrespect to the Irish but I actually prefer England to Ireland. Weird huh..?

Shout out to kimicullen1721 she's awesome for translationsJ

Oh my gosh have any of you read the new book (well new over here) Fallen by Lauren Kate. Its AWESOME. If you love twilight you will love this. I cannot wait for the next book.

Translations.

That was awesome Emmett-¡Emmet eso estuvo brutal!My hero-Mi héroe

So are you going to the party on Friday-¿Tu vas al pari el viernes?

Definitely-DefinitivamenteI really need something to look forward to-En verdad que necesito enfocarme en otra cosa

So anyway drop review of your opinion. Please and thank youJ

I will update again soon. Promise..

Lots of love….

Oh-Mii-Gosh

Xxx


	6. Beaches and Stunts

Hey sorry again about the wait. Im still trying to get properly started with this story I've got so many ideas I'm just trying to figure out what's gonna go where and how I can lead up to it.

A little more reviews would be much appreciated as well….

So im trying to finish this chapter to get it out before the weekend as I'm going up to Dublin to support my sister in the All Irelands in Gymnastics in Leopardstown.

So hope you enjoy this…..Edward and Bella are getting closer what's gonna happen…..?

Actually I'm not even sure yet soooo…..*nervous laugh*

Enjoy….

**…..**

Chapter Five. Beaches and Stunts.

"Ok ready, on my count 5, 6, 7, 8," I shouted. "Hit 1, 2, Step 3, 4, Keep up Jessica, good, uh-huh, yeah……."

_Yes…_

I was teaching the team a dance to Katy Perry we were gonna do it at the beach party tonight. Now I'm not bragging but it looks awesome. I was really surprised though, we only started this dance after school on Tuesday and they had it down to a T already. I guess underneath all the suckiness they could actually dance. It could have something to do with the fact that Rose has been working them in the local gym every morning for an hour like a drill sargent so I think it's safe to say that they won't get out of shape.

"Ok where are my flyers, positions, my group just pretend to hold me, and 5, 6, 7, 8,……"

I had the whole team divided into five groups in a V with me in the front. The four behind me were going to do a bow and arrow into a full double cradle twist. While they are doing their cradle I was going to attempt to do a kick basket toss with five twists. I was able to do it fine, it was the fact that the three guys supporting me could barely catch me. I had my partner James supporting and throwing me along with Jacob and Quil. We had only practiced the stunt about three times correctly but every time some ones grip would slip or miss so I would end up with one leg in the air and one smacking into the floor.

_Can you say fun?_

"Ok guys we are gonna do it all together with me this time but I'm still gonna count us through.

"Positions everyone, ready….5, 6, 7, 8,….."

We were off starting with our dance. The dance would last about a minute and as soon as it was done we were straight into the stunts. I was hoping that jaws would drop tonight. Oh yeah, did I mention that we were doing this in bikinis…. Yeah awkward much? I had to try concentrating on this killer stunt as well as worrying about flashing to the world.

The dance was coming to an end and the flyers behind me we just hitting the bow and arrow while my group was crouched. Just as they were popping for their double cradle I was climbing into Jacob and James hands. They landed and James and Jacob popped and threw me up. I hit the twists perfectly and landed in the three guys arms. Quil slipped up on his grip on my legs letting my heels crashed painfully on the floor with a loud bang.

Yelping quietly the guys let me down.

"Ok guys that's enough for today, see ye all tonight" I shouted while hopping from foot to foot trying to relieve the pain.

They turned for the locker rooms and Alice and Rose walked over to me as I plopped myself down on the floor to rub my heels.

"Ouch honey I almost felt that myself" Alice looked down at me sympathetically. Rose agreed while holding out her hands to help me up. I didn't bother changing out of my shorts and tank cause I would have a shower when I got home. Grabbing our things we headed out to Alice's car. Alice was the only one with enough energy to drive this morning so we squished into her tiny car.

My phone beeped just as we sat in signalling a text.

_**From: Edward.**_

_**B ready 4 six, I'll pick u up.**_

_**Xxx**_

A wide grin spread across my face in excitement. I wonder where we were going? I was hoping for somewhere casual because I was gonna be in a bikini and a cover up.

When we arrived home we agreed to meet in my bedroom after we had our showers as mine was the biggest. We had like a ritual thing for whenever we were going out. We would all have showers and meet up in one of our rooms. I would pick out the clothes, Alice would do the make-up and Rose would do our hair. During our little ritual we would shoot some tequila just for fun but only enough to get a buzz. Since Charlie was out of town this weekend it was easier then trying to hide it.

Hopping in and out of the shower in record time I wrapped my self in a towel. Running through Alice and Rose's drawers I picked out their outfits.

For Alice I chose a bikini with a pink bottoms and a checkered bikini top, a blue cover up, beige wedge heels silver heart hoops and her favourite Chanel belly bar.

For Rose a multi-coloured bikini, a red halter-neck cover-up, brown wedge heels, gold hoops and a dangly star belly bar.

Carrying their clothes into my room I set them out on top of my bed and quickly ran into my closet. I chose a blue and white bikini with a halter neck, a jersey cover-up, silver hoops, blue wedge heels and my dangly blue heart belly bar.

I slipped on the bikini and quickly dried my hair. I didn't bother straightening it so I left it in long messy waves to my hips. I added waterproof eye make-up and ran some shimmering lip-gloss over my lips. I reached for my tongue bar just as the doorbell rang downstairs. As Rose and Alice were still in the shower I stumbled down the stairs quickly. Checking the clock as I walked past it, it said it was only quarter to six so it couldn't be one of the guys. Wrenching the door open I gasped in surprise.

The three guys were standing there with sheepish grins on their faces. They all looked at me fighting back laughter as I stood there. I was still in my bikini with no shoes on trying to screw my tongue bar in properly. I felt like a midget standing in front of them.

_I guess I know how Alice feels…._

"llegastes temprano_" _I squeaked not realising I spoke in Spanish until I caught the confusion on Emmett and Edwards faces. Jasper smiled easily.

"we que pensabamos que hiba haber mas tapon_"_ he shrugged. I snorted at the thought. Right. Traffic in Forks.

I lead them into the living room before almost sprinting back out and up the stairs. I found Rose and Alice tying their shoes already ready sitting on the bed. I guess we all decided to skip doing each other up tonight.

"Who was it?" Rose asked.

"The guys are early they are waiting downstairs" I whispered still feeling the blush on my cheeks. Racing back into my closet I threw on my cover-up and tied up my shoes. I screwed the black and blue barbell into my tongue properly and followed Alice and Rose downstairs. We had gotten our beach bags ready last night so we just had to pick them up from the sitting room. I walked in behind Alice and Rose still feeling embarrassed. Emmett jumped up and clapped his hands.

"Ok ladies lookin' good. Lets hit the road" He boomed.

I caught Edwards eye as he walked towards me and smiled.

"You look beautiful" He smiled while grabbing my hand and leading me out to his car. He was driving a black Volvo that wasn't quite a jeep but not quite a car either. He helped me into the passenger seat and jogged around to the driver seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well since we are dressed for the beach I thought we could just eat at one of the little cafés along the beach" He seemed a bit nervous of my answer.

"That sounds great, I'm starving" I smiled. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. He was in green swim trunks and a white t-shirt and flip flops.

"Good. So I heard that you guys are doing a routine tonight" I could see the amusement in his eyes and immediately go defensive.

"Hey don't look at me like that" I grumbled only making a bigger grin spread across his face. "They are actually really good dancers and are actually kinda flexible. Whoever the last head cheerleader was sucked majorly."

He nodded. "Yeah she left last year she was Laurens older sister. Her name was Irina and she was pretty scary. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side"

Figures Lauren had to get her attitude from somewhere.

"Well you might just be surprised tonight. Its gonna be pretty awesome."

We drove the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence until we reached the beach. The sun was about an hour away from setting so we quickly sat down in the nearest café.

It was really relaxing looking out over the beach and talking with Edward. We talked about everything and anything. He told me that his Dad works in the hospital in Port Angeles, his Mom was an interior designer that worked from home. He was born in Chicago and he and Emmett moved here just before they started high school. Can you believe that they are brothers? Yeah, me neither.

Jasper moved from Spain in their sophomore year and they instantly became inseparable. Just like Rose, Alice and I.

Edward paid for the meal against my better judgment and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed over to where the party had just started. While he went to get us some drinks I spotted Alice sitting on a log near the fire alone.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" I asked looking around.

"He just went to get us something to drink." she smiled. Turning to me with excitement bright in her eyes.

"I take it that the date went well?" I smirked at her.

"!" she squealed in one breath.

"What was that?" _Was she on some kind of drugs?_

"He took me on his motorbike Bells, can you believe it? And damn he looked so sexy in that leather jacket and helmet" she trailed off looking into the fire.

Edward came back with my drink along with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Rose was perched on Emmett's shoulders doubled over in hysterical laughter. The sight of her made me giggle a little bit.

"Oh Bella you should have seen it. Lauren was trying to walk along the beach in heel when Mike accidentally launched the Frisbee her way…"she managed to choke out, tears streaming down her face. I could feel Edwards shoulder shaking next to me and hear Alice's muffled giggling.

"HE KNOCKED HER OUT" Emmett boomed falling to his knees while clutching his sides, Rosalie sliding onto the sand. I barked out a laugh almost slipping off the log at the visual. We must have looked like loons rolling around on the sand laughing our asses off.

It took like forever to calm ourselves down, the slightest giggle here or there would set us all off again. Finally when we started to realize that it really wasn't all that funny we tried to breathe again.

The sun was just starting to sets so I decided that we should do the routine now while people are still able to see with the sun still being out.

I sent out a group text to the team telling them to meet me, Alice and Rose at the edge of the water.

I got them stretching out of everybody's view point quickly while I ran up to Emmett so I could get him to start the music for us. Music was currently playing out of the back of someone's car which was parked near where everyone was sitting and mingling. It looked like the whole school turned up. Which wasn't that many people but still it was a good turn out.

I gave Emmett the CD and winked at Jasper and Edward as I passed them. I quickly finished up stretching with the group and gave them one final pep talk.

"Ok guys we are gonna show them our new and improved team alright?

And even though it's not a proper routine it's miles better then before. So lets get out there and show'em what we're made of" I shouted encouragingly at the nervous faces around me. I really hope it went off without a glitch.

The team scattered into their positions with me at the front and Alice and Rose flanking me on each side.

With a nod from me the music boomed out from the car with the opening lyrics of Katy Perry's Hot and Cold. As we neared the start of the dance I gave an enthusiastic "Lets do this!" and we took off.

I was giving all I had into this dance and from the hoots of encouragement from our audience I could tell that so was everyone else. As I twirled I could see everyone else twirling in perfect sync along with me. As we danced I let myself fall into the dance and let my body move almost robotically.

A strange sense of pride welled up inside of me at the thought of how far the team had gone in just a few days. They were so dedicated that I briefly wondered if the past captain Irina purposefully made them look bad. From what Edward told me over dinner I knew she wasn't beyond doing that but why? That was the question I wanted to know. Why would you go out of your way to make so many people look bad and become so unhappy?

I felt James, Jacob and Quil come up behind me signalling that the stunts were about to begin. We crouched down in front of the team while the rest were in their four groups. I didn't need to turn my head to know that the flyers should be hitting their bow and arrow fight about now. We had timed every move to the music so nobody had to look around to see when they should go.

Listening to the music carefully I stood up with the guys and climbed into James and Jacobs arms while staying in a crouch. Quil moved around to our back just to be there for the landing in case anything went wrong. Once I knew for sure that the other flyers were now after landing I bounced once to let them know I was going to take off. Bending my knees I pushed up and out of the guys hands soaring incredibly high in the air. Crossing my hands tightly I turned once, twice, three times, four times, five….cradle….

_Please catch me, please, please….._

The breath whooshed out of me as I was caught perfectly in the three guys arms just as the music came to an end. Hopping out of their arms I turned around shrieking with delight and flew back in to give them a huge hug. Jacob caught me around the waist and flung me up so that I was perched on his shoulders.

"Y asi es como se hace" I screamed as the whole place erupted into cheers and hollers.

The rest of the team gathered around all congratulating each other on their first actually good performance. Feeling another two hands on my waist I found myself being pulled backwards into Emmett's caveman embrace.

"B that was awesome" He boomed into my ear loudly.

The place quietened down after a while and everyone broke away to watch the sun rise. Just as I turned around to head back to Alice and Rose I felt someone slip their hand into mine and tug a little. Already feeling the warm tingling feeling up my arm I already knew who it was.

Turning to face Edward he smiled down at me.

"That was so amazing" He whispered letting some awe shine through into his voice. "You were so amazing"

The feeling of his breath on my face was making it hard to come up with any reply's at that moment. So I did the first thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

I reached my hands up wrapping them around his neck and brushed my lips softly across his. He seemed to be frozen in shock for a few seconds before he smirked crookedly against my lips. His arms snaked slowly around my waist as he pulled me more firmly against his body. He kissed me once, twice and a third time before he deepened it my eyes fluttering closed in the process. He ran his tongue softly against my bottom lip seeking entrance. Eagerly I opened my mouth and tangled my tongue with his in a passionate fight for dominance. Giving Edwards mouth the lead I softly ran my finger through his hair, intertwining them in his unruly locks.

My head was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen but as Edwards hand started running up and down my side I decided that breathing was seriously over-rated.

I wasn't usually the kiss on the first date kind of girl but this boy was just too sexy for his own good.

The kiss continued for what seemed like forever until I finally decided that I needed to breath as my lungs screamed for air. I kissed him softly twice more before pulling back and resting my forehead against his.

Opening my eyes slowly I looked into his jade green eyes once again lost in him.

"Wow" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.

"I know" He said struggling to get his own breath back. "We should do that more often"

And just like that the mood was broken.

Stepping back I slugged him in the shoulder while laughing as he pouted and playfully glared at me.

"Que pendejo eres_"_ I giggled at him as he threw his arm around my shoulder and tucked my into his side.

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm guessing it was an insult" He looked sideways at me. I turned my head into his chest while trying to stifle my laugh but by his shaking shoulders I could tell that he wasn't offended.

Walking back to the rest of the gang I caught Rose's eye while she fanned herself exaggeratingly and batted her eyelashes. Alice was leaning against her with a smirk on her face and mouthed that she wanted 'details' later.

Rolling my eyes I settled with my back against Edwards chest as he leaned on the log behind him. I was nestled between his legs while he hugged me to him with his arm around my waist ready to watch the sun set.

It was such a beautiful sight. Everyone was quiet either snuggling with girlfriends/boyfriends or relaxing with their friends.

The rest of the night carried on in a blur of beer bottles, dancing, grinding and some more making out with Edward.

What could I say?

I could so totally get used to this….

**…..**

**Translations.**

**You're early- llegastes temprano**

**We thought there was gonna be more traffic- we que pensabamos que hiba haber mas tapon**

**That's how you do it!- y asi es como se hace**

**You are such an ass- que pendejo eres**

**Wow over 3000 words! ****J**

**So……hit or miss?**

**Do you think that Edward and Bella's relationship is moving too fast?**

**Im not going to bore you with excuses for being really late on this chapter but my life has become pretty hectic lately.**

**I was amazed with the amount of people who are reading this. Can you imagine over 1000 hits..?**

**Anyway keep those reviews coming I really need to know if you like it or not! Thanks to kimicullen1721 for the Spanish.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Lots of love…**

**Oh Mii Gosh**

**Xxx**


End file.
